


The Colors All Around

by FinalDestiny13



Series: We'll Meet Again in Another Life - Multiple Cullen/Lavellan AUs [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Black and White AU, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, OC Baby - Freeform, black and white when SUDDENLY color, have some angst with cuteness, small mention of the other characters as is mostly cullen/lavellan, so that said, then goes to black and white when loved one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA:I AU where the elvhen are 'cursed' with seeing monochrome until they encounter their soulmate</p>
<p>OR how Fen'Ian goes from a ball of rage to appreciating everything around her in wonder and awe and love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors All Around

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate (then goes back to black and white when soulmate dies)
> 
> Plus a little tweak to that prompt at the end. :)

Black, white, gray, and varying tones thereof. Those were the only colors that the elvhen people could see upon birth, unable to appreciate and see the beauty of the world around them, only able to even dream of what these colors possibly looked like. 

Fen'Ian couldn't stand it.

She couldn't stand listening to her fellow clansmen speak of such colors or how they met their mate. It just fueled the rage and jealously in her and that sparked her magic to act volatile, bright white sparks of lightening dancing on her fingertips (it was purple apparently, one of them commented to the younglings). The Keeper was not pleased with her second, Fen'Ian to one day take over being Keeper of Clan Lavellan, should be calm and not on the edge of lashing out like she felt. This resulted in even more grueling, boring training sessions, the Keeper knowing she detested them so. And so her life continued, with sparks of magical lightening happening here and there, the same old thing until they heard of the Conclave happening that Divine Justinia had assembled. The Keeper had sent Fen'Ian as a representative of the clan, as well as making it a part of her Keeper training, her learning how to negotiate with others.

She went as told and suddenly her world changed.

Fen'Ian woke in pain, hand a bright white that it almost stung her eyes. The world had become a chaotic mess, much like her life now. It was mostly just a blur of white, black, and gray, Fen'Ian pretending to know what she was doing even when, in fact, she had no clue whatsoever. If anything, she had become a good liar and had mostly everyone fooled (the dwarf Varric was a liar himself and could spot one yards away, Solas had something about him that knew when you were bullshitting but usually kept quiet about it, and Leliana, well, her reputation was built upon lies and blackmail material so there was no fooling her for even a second).

It was just a whirl of chaos and Fen'Ian was right in the middle of it all. And like always, she endured it to the best of her abilities, whether she liked it or not (she didn't really but it was better than training to be Keeper).

That was until she woke up and was later introduced to the War Council. The moment her eyes landed on Commander Cullen and he spoke to her, her world suddenly burst into color. It took every ounce of strength to hold back the gasp of surprise and if anyone noticed that Fen'Ian went all starry-eyed, they made no mention of it (after all, Cullen was quite the looker with the golden hair and blue eyes and by the gods she knew what colors were somehow and it was _beautiful_ ). 

After meeting them, she went to Solas, feeling a sort of kinship with the other elvhen, and told him about the bright world she saw and he smiled (though it seemed a bit saddened though she had no clue why) and gently lectured her about different shades of color and described the beauty of his dreams. 

And so, she took in every single centimeter of the world upon her as she explored, even eventually falling in love (in LOVE) with the Inquisition's Commander and he with her. And it was wonderous and beautiful and she never, ever wanted it to end. And it never did even when she felt incomplete the moment she lost her arm lest the mark upon her left hand swallowed her whole (thanks to Solas, and oh her dear friend, they had to save him).

And saved Solas they did, but at a great cost. 

The bright world around her had started to dim slowly, the sun not as bright as it once was before, those old tomes of black, white, and gray slowly edging at her vision. She gasped, realizing what was happening, remembering what her clansmen had said long ago about the return of gray, and ran, ran like never before to where her love last was, fighting, screaming as she saw the bright red of blood that spilled out of Cullen's chest as he laid on the ground, surrounded by Cassandra, Bull, Dorian, and Varric. Dorian was trying to heal him but it wasn't working, the wound too deep, too critical to heal with magic.

She dropped to her knees beside Cullen, color now quickly fading as Cullen faded from the world, whispering an 'I love you' before her sight was once again black and white and gray and she cried. She cried and wailed and repeated 'I love you' over and over and spewed how she'll never see the beauty of the world again without him (which slightly confused the others, Dorian the only one besides Cullen, that had been told by Fen'Ian,  solemnly explaining to them the 'curse' of being elvhen and they felt even more saddened for this brave, broken woman they had come to know greatly). 

But like always she endured and stayed with Dorian in Tevinter for both company and helping him work out the kinks of the Imperium. 

That was until shades of blue started appearing in her vision a month later. And as the days grew longer, so did her ability to once again see the beautiful colors of the world around her, realization dawning on the elvhen woman that Cullen had left her one final gift in this world. Excitedly, she told her best friend Dorian, finally seeing the beautiful shade of brown skin that was her favorite mage once again, the news. 

Eight months later, the world was back in color for her, just in time to see her new baby boy, Leo Cullen Rutherford of House Pavus enter the world. (Dorian had adopted her as a sister the moment she moved in with him, giving no fucks to what the other Vints said and alright, he might have had a couple of tears in his eyes when he was named godfather/uncle of the child).

She sent a silent thanks to Cullen, wherever he was for this final, blessed gift to her to cherish until the end of time until she saw him again in the next life.  


End file.
